Graduation Ball
by Mythical782
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen fall in love with the most popular guys in the school! But will they achieve their love or will they lost the to the school queen, Karin? Little did they know that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji loves them too!
1. Karin and crushes and little details!

Hey guys,this is my first fanfic. I know that a lot of fan fiction authors say it and know that they would understand if the story is lame. But don't take easy on me! Just tell me what you really think about it. Don't use offensive language like b***h, f**k, s**t or any other words because I can't stand them. Thanks!

Mythical782

Meet the heroes of this story.

Name:Haruno Sakura

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolgirl, lives alone, works at a famous restaurant.

Friends:Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and TenTen

Enemy:The school's queen and most popular girl Karin

Personality:The school's most smartest girl. Very pretty but no one notices her because Karin will kill them if they do but a lot of boys like her. Wants to be a doctor and she know a lot about healing wounds

Crush:One of the school's most popular guy, Uchiha Sasuke

Rank:One of the most unpopular girls in the school

Nickname:Cherry Blossom

Looks: Cherry blossom pink hair, emerald green eyes, silk skin.

Name:Yamanaka Ino

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolgirl, lives alone, work at a flower shop

Friends:Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and TenTen

Enemy:The school's queen and most popular girl Karin

Personality:Cute and funny but got a 'touch me and you are dead' behaviour

Crush: Nara Shikamaru

Rank:One of the most unpopular girls in the school

Nickname:Angel

Looks:Golden-blonde hair, sky blue eyes and vanilla skin

Name:Hyuuga Hinata

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolgirl, lives with his cousin, Hyuuga Neji, works as an office secretary

Friends:Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and TenTen

Enemy:The school's queen and most popular girl Karin

Personality:Shy, have no self-confidence, but smart and cute and also adorable when she stutters(which is pretty much always), elder cousin is Hyuuga Neji, one of the most popular guys in the school, she rarely stand up for her self but if he did, she will do it fiercely, no one know she and Neji are cousins except for her's and Neji's friend

Crush:Inuzuku Kiba &...Akamaru

Rank:One of the most unpopular girl in the school

Nickname:Indigo

Looks:Blue black hair, blank eyes with a hint of lavender and snow skin

Name:TenTen

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolgirl, lives alone, makes furniture

Friends:Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura

Enemy:The school's queen and most popular girl Karin

Personality:Very brave, strong, a tomboy and really fierce, the best girl at martial arts

Crush:Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and she always go wobbly when she sees him

Rank:One of the most unpopular girls in the school

Nickname:Weapon Mistress cause she always carry a knife no matter what

Looks:Ebony black hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin

It was just a normal morning and the four best friends greet each other at the front door of their their. It's their second last year at high school and it was the start of term 4.

"Guys," yelled Ino, running up to them.

"Calm down," frowned TenTen looking at her friend who was huffing and puffing with her hands on her knees."You weren't late and school won't start in another 30 minutes."

"Skip the lecture, TenTen," Sakura said," we got to focus on this term. It's our second last year and our exams are coming up. Also, we are going to the end of year picnic in 4 weeks and there's the Graduation Ball that the whole school have to attend for congratulation the year 12 in finishing high school."

"I know that," TenTen snapped,"but the real question is whether we are going to attend it or not."

...

That made them think. Year7? They didn't go shopping for new clothes so they had to stay home. Year 8? They personally received the invitation from Karin, so it might be a trap and they didn't go. Year 9? TenTen caught an unidentified sickness from the science lab and since they all live alone, all of them stay to look after her. Year 10? Sakura spill red tomato sauce on her dress and couldn't go so the others stayed wit her.

"Well," said Ino," if we all be careful and remembered to do everything, we will be able to go."

With the guys

Name:Uchiha Sasuke

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolboy, works as a waiter at the same restaurant as Sakura, lives with his brother, Uchiha Itachi

Friends:Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuku Kiba, Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru

Enemy: None

Personality:An ice block with an inner

Crush: Haruno Sakura

Rank:One of the most popular guys in the school

Nickname:Ice block

Looks: Raven hair and jet black eyes.

Name:Hyuuga Neji

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolboy, work as bank manager ,lives with his sister, Hyuuga Hinata

Friends:Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuku Kiba, Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru

Enemy:None

Personality:The leader of his friends, have a cold attitude but a heart of gold. The smartest boy in the school, he was assigned to protect Hinata because Hinata is the family's successor and she worth a lot of money(the Hyuuga family is rich but Hinata and Neji work to get their own money). No one know he and Hinata are cousin except for Hinata's friend and Neji's friends, he's the best boy at martial arts in the community

Crush:TenTen

Rank:One of the coolest guys in the school

Nickname:The Genius

Looks: Long coffee-chocolate(kinda mixture) brow hair and blank eyes.

Name:Inuzuku Kiba

Age:17

Occupation:Works at RSPCA

Enemy:None

Friends:Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru

Personality:A nose sharper than a dog, a guy who really like animals and animals like him, can communicate with Akamaru

Crush:Hyuuga Hinata

Rank:One of the coolest guys in the school

Nickname:Anima

Looks: Chocolate brown hair, black eyes and red marks under his eyes

Name:Akamaru

Age:4

Occupation:A dog that call do all sort of cool tricks. Kiba treats him as a companion that couldn't talk, not as a pet

Friends:Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuku Kiba,Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru

Enemy:None except for the big dog down the road

Personality:Cute, active and adorably. He and Kiba can communicate, cool, hey?

Crush:None

Rank:The top dog at his school

Nickname:Fluffy

Looks: A small white puppy

Name:Nara Shikamaru

Age:17

Occupation:Schoolboy, work as a office manager(different place from Hinata)

Friends:Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuku Kiba, Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji

Enemy:None

Personality:Lazy but but get good grades without having to do any work, luck is on his side

Crush:Yamanaka Ino

Rank:One of the coolest guys in the school

Nickname:Lazy

Looks:Black hair tied back in a ponytail with black eyes

Let see, what were they doing. All four of them running desperately and a huge mob of girls chasing them with love hearts replacing their eyes. Oh, I get it, they are being chased by fan girls.

"KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAAAA-KKKKKKUUUNNNNN!"

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEE-KKKAAANN N!"

"SSHHHHIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAMMMMMAAARRRRUUU-KKKKAAANNN! "

"NNNNNNEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII-KKKKKKKKKAA AAAAANNNNN!"

These were the words the four boys heard and they were running off about zero point zero zero zero zero zero one seconds later.

"I HATE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"yelled Kiba.

"ME TOO," Shikamaru yelled back.

"I CAN"T RUN ANYMORE," Sasuke managed to puff out.

"YOU HAVE TOO," Neji yelled, " DO YOU WANT TO BE CONVERED BY FANGIRLS?"

"BUT THEY ARE RUNNING INCREDUBILY FAST AND THEY HAVEN'T WASTED A SINGLE BEATHE," Sasuke managed to huff out again.

"HE'S RIGHT," yelled Shikamaru,"HOW DO THEY DO IT?:

"MAYBE IT'S THE POWER OF LOVE,"Kiba suggested.

"SHUT UP," the rest of they boys yelled.

He got the message.

With the girls

TenTen frowned at her locker. The key can't get in. Normally, she would give it a karate chop or slice in half with her Swiss Army knife that is in her pocket but she beat up a guy last term for calling her "Panda" and she was now under serious security.

"Let me try," said Sakura and pushed the Weapon Mistress away and pulled out a hairpin from her her and stuffed it in the lock. Two seconds later something clicked and Sakura twisted the lock. Bingo!

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were watching.

"Man," Kiba said,"that girl's so smart."

"Isn't that your cousin?"Shikamaru looked at the girl who was sitting alone reading a book while her friends were arguing about something.

"Yeah, it is."

"Poor girl, is she always alone?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"Hey doesn't she have you to help?" Kiba turned around to face the person next to him.

"She's scared of me," signed Neji," as if she does one wrong move, I'll chop her in half. She doesn't talk to me much either."

"Well, with you being the best of martial arts in the town, never smiling and always glaring coldly, she will be scared of you.."

"She also have no self-confidence."

"Why are you talking about her anyway," Neji asked turning around to face the others.

...

"Don't ask me that," Shikamaru asked. "Kiba started the conversation.

"Why did you started it anyway, then," asked Neji again fixing his answer.

"Because, because, because..." Kiba struggled to get the answer.

"What," Sasuke asked looking as of he couldn't care less but actually really wanting to find out, " do you like her?"

All of the, stared at him.

One second passed, two second passed, three second passed, four seconds passed...

Actually, skip to the point.

Neji held up 10 fingers. "You have 10 seconds to answer."

"10."

"Wait I..."

"9."

"Guys, seriously..."

"8."

"No, I mean.."

"3."

"I... Wait, did you just said 3?"

"6."

"..."

"4."

"..."

"7."

"..."

"1."

"..."

"2. Giving me the silence treatment won't."

"..."

"5."

"Neji, wait a moment," Shikamaru butted in."Can you even count?'

"Course I can. 0."

...-_-...

"He can't count."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey,"a voice yelled suddenly."That's them, get them!"

The four boys saw fan girls charging at them like wild bulls.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE," screamed Kiba."Run for it!"

"Wait a moment girls."

They all turned to look. There was the school queen. Wearing a 10cm tall high heeled black boots, black tights and a black dress that cover her shoulder, arms, and reached her knees.

Karin.

Immediately, all the boys started talking excitedly and all the girls stared at her with admiration.

Name:Karin

Age:17

Occupation:Lives alone, but really rich so she doesn't have to work

Friends:Everyone in the school want to be her friends. The only ones that doesn't is Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuku Kiba,Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, TenTen and Hyuuga Hinata

Enemy:Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, TenTen and Hyuuga Hinata

Personality: Really posh, mean and a bossy know-it-all, thinks she's the best of everything

Crush:She's determined to make Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuku Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and...Akamaru like her although they doesn't

Rank:School queen, most popular girl

Nickname:No nickname

Looks: Red hair and red eyes, she wear red glasses

"Stop clouding over them they don't like it." she said . All the girls start nodding. She walked up to Neji and start flirting with him.

"Leave Neji nii-san alone," a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. Karin look behind her, there was Hinata, hugging her book to her chest and glaring at Karin.

Karin strutted up to her," he not your brother you idiot," she said slapping Hinata hard on the forehead, being the school queen, she think she had access to everything. Hinata stumbled backwards and dropped her book. Karin raised one pointy toe and kicked it far away.

"My book," squeaked Hinata as she chased after it.

Neji and Kiba clenched their fist at the same time, Sasuke noticed and quickly hissed,"don't."

But TenTen done the job for them. She stomped up to Karin and jabbed a finger in her chest with Sakura and Ino behind her.

"Just because you think you are the best of everything and everyone admires you, doesn't mean you can hit anything. For your information, Neji is apparently Hinata's elder cousin and how would you feel like it if I do this," she snapped, hitting Karin harder on her forehead. Karin's glasses dropped and TenTen kicked it away.

Everyone gaped at her. Half because they didn't know that Hinata and Neji were related and half because no have ever hitted Karin before.

Karin scurried after her glasses.

"She hitted Karin," one of the girls in the crowd gasped.

"Get her," another screeched. Suddenly, the whole crowd moved towards TenTen.

TenTen turned around and whipped out her Swiss Army knife.

" The first one to touch me get a whip of this," she snarled. Everybody froze. They all know TenTen's martial arts skill.

"TenTen, don't," squeaked someone. There was Hinata running towards her with a dark purple bruise on her forehead. "You'll get expelled."

TenTen lowered her knife.

"Come on, Hinata," Sakura tugged on her arm,"better get some ice on that", she informed the bruise on her.

'No," Hinata squeaked."I'm fine, I gotta go." with that, she scurried away again. Everyone stared.

"This isn't a sideshow, people," yelled Sakura,"move it."

The crowd cleared away.

" You shouldn't have done that," Ino said, " what if she tells the teacher?"

"If?" Sakura rolled her eyes."Miss Know-it-all is the biggest mouth around, of course she would tell." She mimicked Karin.

" Tsunade-sama, I was just walking minding my own business when someone called TenTen slapped me for no reason and she kicked my glasses away," she finished in a annoying voice.

"TenTen will definitely be expelled," Ino said glumly." We need witness to say that Karin attacked Hinata first. Sakura would be a good one, since she's that top student and every teacher likes her. Hinata would be good one too, since she never lied."

TenTen nodded. "Thanks guys, we better find Hinata right away."

"Come to think of it," Sakura frowned," Hinata been acting weird whenever..."

She mouthed something to the others "around,"and they all laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Ino choked out as they walked away.

"Whoa," said Shikamaru," did you saw what happened?"

"Yeah," Sasuke followed," Hinata yelled at Karin and got slapped, then TenTen slapped Karin."

"Come to think of it," Neji frowned," I'm not surprised at what TenTen did, but Hinata never stand up for herself."

"You mean stand up for you," snorted Kiba," and then she got slapped for it."

"Say," Sasuke frowned."Sakura said she always act like that when when someone's around."

"She mouthed Kiba," said Shikamaru lazily. They stared at him," how did you know."

"When I get bored in class and almost fall asleep, I can't hear anything, so I learned lip reading."

Sasuke and Neji snickered.

"What are you snickering for?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not you," said Sasuke answered now hiding in laughs," remember? She always acts weird when Kiba's around."

This time Shikamaru joined in the snickering.

Kiba turned about 30 different shades of red and everyone laughed.

I know most people like Naruto and Hinata together but I don;t like it. I prefer Kiba and Hinata. My sister is also a Naruto Fanfic writer. Her name's

Fantasian and she wrote 'Just Because of A Talent Show." She was bugging me to change it but I don't want to. Hope you like my story. I'll write Chapter 2 soon!

Enjoy,

Mythical782


	2. Talent Show!

Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me again. Who don't miss me? Gosh a million hands, who cares, anyway, I'm back! Anyway, thanks RitaNasti, I didn't expect a review so so!

Mythical782

It was Saturday and it was hot hot hot. Neji's friends was cooling at his house. Shikamaru was watching the telly with half-opened eyes, Kiba was feeding Akamaru some snacks, Sasuke was frowning over a book he was reading while Neji was catching up with some homework.

Kiba frowned at Sasuke and Neji.

"When are you ever going to stop studying?" He asked.

Sasuke turned a page," this year's exams are going to be extra hard. Unless you want to fail them, study hard."

Kiba snorted." I don't to see that rubbish, I remember everything."

"How many Cleopatra were there in Ancient Egypt?" asked Sasuke, reading from a page in his history textbook."Can you answer that?"

"I'm not up to there yet," frowned Kiba.

"It's on the first page," said Neji quietly. Shikamaru burst out laughing. Sasuke snorted and Kiba turned 30 different shades of red.

Sasuke turned to Neji," How did you remember that?"

Neji tapped his head," photographic memory."

"Page 85, third paragraph, repeat the first sentence," Sasuke said. They all stared at Neji as he frowned. He said slowly,"After the death of Hitler, all the horror ended for the Jews, but six million died."

...

"Wow," muttered Shikamaru," and I thought this guy couldn't count."

Just then...

"I'm leaving nii-san," a voice suddenly said. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and their jaws drop. Their was Hinata, her hair shining like black opals and brushed neatly and it fall past her shoulder, smooth as silk. She was wearing a tight black skirt that reached her knees and a white dress shirt, with a black blazer with gold buttons and a black tie. She wore black stocking tights with a 10cm tall black heels. She carried a black briefcase and have her other hand on the door knob. Neji was the only one who didn't keep staring at her. She was turning a bit pink under the attraction.

" Be back soon," Neji said not looking ar her. She nodded and quickly opened the door and walked ran out.

Shikamaru blinked, " what was with that costume?"

"It's not a costume idiot, she works as an office secretary," Neji muttered. Just than "Swan Lake" started playing. Then a clear voice was heard from the hallway.

"Hi Cherry, what is it?"

...

"It's today? I didn't notice."

...

"Yes I'm outside my house, I was about to go to work."

...

"All right, I'll take a day off. I'll meet you there."

*Beep*

"Hello, Mr Takumi, um...I've got something important to do today, so do you mind if I take the day off?"

...

"Thank you, sir."

*Beep*

The door opened and Hinata came back in, dropping her briefcase in the bookcase near the T.V. and walked towards Neji.

"Um...nii-san, I'm going with a couple of friends to the city...um...I'll be back in around 9am."

"Have fun," said Neji, without looking up, she scurried away.

"Does she have to ask you for permission for everything and isn't she the heir of her family, not you?" asked Kiba.

"Pretty much," Neji replied, still not looking up.

"Dude, you are treating her as if she's your property," Shikamaru butted in.

"So?"

"Kiba's going to kill you."

...

Well it was true, Kiba was turning a lovely magenta shade of anger.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Neji, finally looking up.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR PET AND YOUR CAN'T CONTROL HER LIKE ONE," Kiba yelled.

"In case you haven't notice," Neji said calmly returning to his book," I'm her older cousin and I have every authority over her."

Neji was about to speak again when Sasuke spoke.

"Her hair shined like diamond,

the most loveliest eyes on the land,

Her hair tied up with a black velvet band

Her voice was her pride and her might."

They gaped at him, Neji included.

"Author L.J. Frinalga.

"That's the stupidest poem I ever heard, and it doesn't even rhythm," said Shikamaru.

Kiba hitted him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU, YOU DOBE," yelled Sasuke.

"YOU SCARED US TO DEATH," he yelled back.

"JUST BECAUSE I READ A STUPID POEM FROM MY FAVOURITE POET?"

"WE THOUGHT YOU MEANT HINATA!"

"WELL HER HAIR DOES SHIN LIKE DIAMONDS."

...-_-...(O_O)...

"Well thank you Sasuke-kun."

It was Hinata, this this she was dressed in a beautiful white jacket, a turquoise long sleeved shirt with a blue flower design on it. Light blue jeans and a pair of white boots.

"Where are you going?"

"Stop ordering her around!" yelled Kiba.

"No it's okay,''Hinata smiled, " I'm meeting the others in the city, we are going to a talent show."

Hinata walk to the cupboard near her and pull out a guitar.

"Whoa, can we see it?" asked Kiba.

Hinata pointed to the television. And opened it. A person was juggling in it.

"It started already, better go," she called as she headed to the door.

2 seconds after she left, Kiba immediately grabbed a can of coke from Neji fridge and and huge bag of chips, shoving Shikamaru away and sitting right in the middle of the couch.

"Oi," yelled Shikamaru lying on the floor, "you just push me off."

"Big deal," muttered Kiba who was leaning closer to the television."Mike hi hair."

He said through chip-filled mouth.

"What?"asked Shikamaru.

"He said 'like I care," Neji told him, closing his book and sitting next to Kiba."I'm actually interested in what my cousin's going to do."

"Me too," said Sasuke, except he was interested in Sakura, not Hinata.

Shikamaru don't want to miss out, and quickly sit on the couch too as they watch the show.

"I remember this show," said Neji." They held it every year. Winner receive $10,000,"

"Thanks a lot," Sasuke informed.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Let's hope they win," muttered Kiba.

************************************************** *******************"What took you so long, Hinata?"Sakura asked as soon as she saw her.

"Nothing," she said," the boys are watching our audition."

"Wha-no way!" shrieked Ino," are you 100% sure?"

"Yeah,"said Hinata placing her guitar on the table.  
They were all ready:

Sakura-A white jacket, cherry blossom pink dress that reach her knees and white sandals, microphone in head, ready for combat.

Ino-Blond hair in a ponytail, scarlet long sleeved t-shirt, white jean and white runners, keyboard tucked neatly under one arm.

TenTen-A black jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Also playing guitar.

They were in the waiting room, the last to perform. Everyone was joking around while they were making sure of last moment preparation. Ino, worried about her appearance, would duck to the bathroom every few minute to check herself out. TenTen was calming herself by constantly stabbing at the table with her knife, Sakura was chomping on bubblegum and Hinata was reading a book 'Yoga, How to Calm yourself.'

"AND OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, MISS KARIN."

"KARIN!" cried all of them at the same time."How come?! She wasn't there last time."

************************************************** *******************"KARIN!" yelled all the boys at the same time.

"I didn't know she was in the talent show," yelled Shikamaru.

"Arrrrrgh, the monster's participating!" yelled Kiba.

"This is bad," muttered Sasuke.

"Calm down will you," not surprisingly, Neji was the one who remain calm.

"Calm down?" yelled Kiba,

"Neji's right," Sasuke butted in." Wait for the result."

Kiba calmed down.

"SHE WILL BE SINGING STARSHIP'!"

Karin appeared wearing one of those expensive glittering dresses and those ridiculous heel that almost no one can walk in.

She undoubtingly have an amazing voice and there was all those friends she have that was breakdancing, etc wearing crazy costumes , etc etc etc.

After she finish, the crowd was cheering, whistling and applauding.

...:(...

"AARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" yelled Kiba," SHE'S GOING TO WIN,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

10 minute later...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, *cough* cough! *^(Choke*%^$&^ Splutter)."

"Wow," said Shikamaru," that was long."

"WWWWHHHHOOOO CCCAAAAARRRREEEE," Kiba yelled," THEY ARE GOING TO..."

"Shut up you dobe ," said Sasuke," we haven't seen their performance yet, we don't know who's better."

"Oh yeah," said Kiba sitting down again.

"Wow, she's good," cried Ino.

"Do you think we will lose to her?" asked Hinata anxiously.

"Let's not lose hope," said TenTen fiercely. " We might still win."

"I hope you are right," muttered Sakura.

After a few more performances, the announcer finally said,

"AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME HARUNO SAKURA,YAMANAKA INO, TENTEN AND HYUUGA HINATA!.

Neji bit his lip, Sasuke folded his arms as tightly as he can, Shikamaru for once stop trying to go to sleep and Kiba went annoyingly clapping his hands together muttering, "win win win win," until the others told him to shut up.

They set their instrument. Sakura in the middle, TenTen and Hinata on her side and Ino in the back.

"Good luck Sakura," Sasuke thoughted.

"THEY WILL PLAY AND SING THE SONG, 'IMPOSSIBLE'!"

TenTen, Hinata and Ino started playing.

Sakura took a deep breath," do not get stage fright," she thought to herself and begin to sing.

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible  
I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love I did..."  
As soon as she finished, everyone was cheering madly.

************************************************** *****************************"Wow," cried Kiba," Hinata's amazing on the guitar!"

"Ino's a amazingly good keyboard player," muttered Shikamaru.

"TenTen's good on the guitar too," said Neji softly.

"Sakura have an amazing voice," smiled Sasuke.

After another few performances and some boring speeches about the talent show blah,blah,blah, The winners are going to be announced.(Drumroll, please)

"AND THR WINNER IS...MISS HARUNO, YAMANKA, HYYUGA AND TENTEN"

************************************************** *****************************"Awesome!" cheered Hinata. "You guys should some to my house to celebrate."

Being the rich, she always provided luxury for her friends, and completely forgetting that the boys are in her house right now, over the excitement.

As soon as they received the money, they rushed to Hinata's house.

************************************************** *****************************"They won, they won,they won" cried Kiba as he and Shikamaru started dancing.

"Calm down would yo-"

At that moment, the door opened and the four girls walked in.

Freezing time.

Shikamaru and Kiba frozen in their dance, Neji sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and Sasuke in the middle of getting up, TenTen's mouth fall open, Sakura holding a large silver suitcase, Ino behind her and Hinata turning bright red.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, " I forgot that you were, we will go away,,,,,"

"It's all right," smiled Sasuke," Congratulations on winning."

Hinata nodded. They girls piled on the couch next to them, Sakura opened the suitcase.

"Whoa," cried TenTen, I never seen anyone with so much money but I bet Hinata's used to it, right?"

"W-wh-what are you s-saying TenTen-chan," stammered Hinata.

The others girls snickered, Hinata blushed.

"Say," said Shikamaru," are you this rich?"

"Pretty much," muttered Neji.

"Told you," smirked Ino.

"Anyway," said Sakura,"Here."

She said as she give Hinata, TenTen and Ino each $2500 before taking the rest for herself.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to see Karin's face on Monday," smirked TenTen," bet she never faced this situation before.."

"You bet," Sakura snickered. "I can't wait to see her face either.'

"Don't you think we should go to my room," whispered Hinata.

"Why?" All of the other girls asked.

Hinata pointed behind them. They all looked in that direction and there was the boys staring at them as if they were an interesting new alien transferred to a zoo.

"Err…..Yeah, you're right," come on," TenTen said quickly as she stood and and quickly walked to Hinata's bedroom.

"Say," said Hinata," you guys want to stay over tonight?" she asked.

"They're staying overnight," yelled Kiba yelled.

"You know," Sasuke sais to Neji. "I'm starting to wonder if that idiot can't do anything but yell."

"Well, you would yell too since you are also staying overnight," Neji said.

...

"WHOOOOOOHOOOO!" screamed Kiba.

"Shut up," said the others.

"I just want to buy books," Sakura told her friends."Nothing else."

"I want to buy some new weapon, get the upgraded Swiss Army knife," TenTen said.

"I wanna buy some clothes or new make-up," said Ino happily.

"I-I-I don't know what I wanted, I got everything," Hinata stammered.

Sakura sighed, being rich Hinata's bedroom was practically a girls' dream bedroom. Everything here was expensive and luxurious,"You are so lucky, I bet anything you want, you'll get it."

"N-n-no I don"t," Hinata squeaked.

"She want Kiba," Ino muttered.

They cracked up laughing, but Hinata turned 300 different shades of red.

When they finally managed to stop, Hinata said," wanna watch a movie?" trying to change the subject.

"Sure," giggled Sakura wiping away tears of laughter.

"I'll get the movie and the popcorn," she said before going outside again.

"I can"t help it but they are really really right," she thoughted," I do want him."

"Then go and get him," a voice suddenly yelled.

"Who are you?" thoughted Hinata surprised.

"I"m inner Hinata, unlike you, I'm brave and not shy, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"I thought this inners are suppose to be like you?"

"This one's not, step in , get the DVD!"

Hinata walked in the living room and looked at the DVD rack forgetting that the boys were there again.

"Which one should I get?" she thought.

"How 'bout a love story?"

"That sound nice, I like love stories, but which should I choose."

"How about a story where a shy girl's brother and one of her best friends fall in love with each other?"

"Isn't that TenTen, me and Neji...Oh my god, you mean TenTen like Neji?"

"That's right!"

"Amazing, I thought TenTen hate boys."

"Well, for once, she fall in the ...wait for it...LOVE TRAP!BWAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Neji like TenTen, TenTen like Neji!"

Leaving the DVD on the DVD rack she ran back to her bedroom.

************************************************** *****************************The boys watched as Hinata ran back to her bedroom.

"What the hell..." Shikamaru muttered.

"She came, was about to get a DVD, got an exciting look on her face and then ran away," Kiba said," what the hell was that about?"

They heard laughter from the room, someone yelled something, someone else yelled what sound like 'that's not true' and there was more laughter. Suddenly someone yelled something and and there was silence, someone else yelled something and there was more yelling. Suddenly everyone in there started yelling, a couple of thumps, angry yells and Hinata came running out.

"What are you doing in there?' asked Neji confused.

"A little joke," she said quietly staring forward and looking as pale as a ghost before entering the kitchen.

Shikamaru shook his head, "these days, all girls are weird."

What did Hinata see? Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know? It's all in the next chapter!

Mythical782


	3. Dinner and sleepover of DOOM! MWAHAHAHA

Chapter 3

_'Flashback'_

_Hinata came running into the room._

_"What's the, where's the popcorn and the movie," asked Sakura confused._

_Hinata puffed for a couple of moments and managed to say," TenTen, you like Neji right?"_

_There was silence._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, TENTEN LIKE NEJI!" yelled Ino._

_"That's not true," yelled TenTen but she was blushing really hard._

_Everyone laughed._

_"You like Shikamaru don't you?" yelled TenTen. There was silence._

_"Well, you like Neji," Ino yelled back._

_"Cut it out you two," said Sakura frowning._

_"And you like Sasuke!" both of them yelled at the same time. There was silence again. Suddenly Sakura screamed at Ino that she's a pig, Ino screamed at Sakura that she got a large forehead, TenTen screamed at both of them that they were hopeless. Then Ino yelled at TenTen that Neji would never like him and Sakura yelled at TenTen threatening to tell Neji that she like him. Suddenly they were all yelling at the same time that no one can hear what they are saying which was probably a good thing since that they might be saying really, well, rude stuff._

_Suddenly TenTen jumped on Ino, Ino jumped at Sakura and Sakura jumped at TenTen, all at the same time, so all of them went crashing to the ground. Hinata didn't see the rest of the scene because she ran away to the kitchen again avoiding to be killed. Smart girl._

_'End of Flashback'_

"You know," muttered Sasuke."We should see whats going on."

"Why,"the others all said at the same time.

"Its too troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"I don't think we should get in the girl's way," Neji said, going back to his book.

...

"What your excuse," Sasuke suddenly attacked the defenseless Kiba.

"Um...er...What if theres something really embarrassing happening," the words jump out before Kiba can catch them. Making all the others imagine the most embarrassing thing that could be happening.

Nosebleed

Nosebleed

Nosebleed

Smirk

Glare

Glare

Glare

"What?" Kiba said innocently

"What are..." Shikamaru started.

"you smirking..." Sasuke added.

"at, Kiba?" Neji ended.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'T HELP IT, YOU THREE LOOK SO HALIRIOUS WITH THE NOSEBLEED WHEN IT SHOULD BE ME WITH A NOSEBLEED," Kiba laughed."WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING ABOUT? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up, Kiba," snarled Neji.

"Yeah shut up," Sasuke added.

"You shut up," snarled Neji, again.

"Why are you telling me to shut up," Sasuke snarled back." In case you are too stupid to notice, I'm on your side. You dobe."

"What did you just call me?!"

"You idiot, you moron, you stupid long hair Hyuuga, you are the most stupidest idiot I ever meet."

"Well you have the most stupidest hair style ever. That why Sakura doesn't like you, Chicken-butt Uchiha."

"My hair isn't a chicken butt."

"Um... Isn't this joke going to far?" Shikamaru butted in.

"Shut up, Pineapple Head," both of they yelled.

"Hey, what was that?!" Shikamaru yelled." What did I do? All I did was trying to break up your stupid fight."

"Well we don't need to you to do that so get lost."

"What?! I was only trying to help," Shikamaru started yelling.

"We don't need your help," Sasuke yelled.

"Don't call us we!" yelled Neji."I not done with you yet, Uchiha."

"Shut up, stupid," yelled Shikamaru.

"What? You shut up," snarled Sasuke."

"What did you call me?!"

"Hey you three, calm down," yelled Kiba.

"You shut up," the three yelled back.

"What was that, moron trio?! Kiba shouted.

"What?!We aren't moron trio," Sasuke shouted back.

"I told you stop calling us we, Chicken butt," Neji snarled.

"Oi, stop ignoring me," yelled Shikamaru.

"And me," added Kiba.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Neji.

"What?!" the others shouted back.

A the same time, they all jump at each other causing them to land on the floor and start wrestling.

Hinata signed, Sakura-chan and the others are fighting. 'I hope they are okay.' Suddenly she heard a crash and some very angry yells. She dropped her coffee and ran outside.

Hinata ran out just in time just to see Neji and the others wrestling on the ground.

"Da dada, look this way, introducing, the peacemaker of this house," yelled inner Hinata.

"Neji nii-san, Kiba-san, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san, please stop," squeaked Hinata. However the boys were to busy punching each other to notice Hinata, and before Hinata know it, she was knocked in to the fight.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" squeaked Hinata.

"Let go, let go, let go, HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP,"yelled Hinata as loud as she can. Suddenly all the boys stopped.

"Did someone just said help?" said Shikamaru not daring to look down.

"I think that someone did," said Sasuke also not daring to look down.

"I think's it's Hinata," said Neji also not daring to look down.

"You think so," said Kiba, also not daring to look down.

They looked down at the exactly same time. There was Hinata, covered with bruises.

"Whoops," muttered Sasuke.

Kiba knocked all of the boys away and pulled Hinata gently to her feet. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine, K-K-Kiba-san," she stammered, her eyesight going woozy as she tried to stand up.

"Double whoops," mutter Neji.

"I gotta go," said Hinata heading towards her bedroom, stumbling.

"Speaking of bedroom, do you think we should separate the girls?"

"We should, come on."

Hinata turned around quickly.

"No, it's okay, I..."

"Come on," said Sasuke pushing pass her.

'If Sakura-chan and the others knock me down, my life is officially over,' thought Hinata as she stepped in to the room with the boys.

TenTen was officially the best at of all of them, and she beat them in about 2 seconds. Before she know it, Sakura and Ino was slumped on the ground, half unconscious.

The others entered the room.

"What the hell..." said Sasuke entering the room, he saw Sakura and Ino slumped on the floor and TenTen standing over them triumphantly.

"Happened here?" Neji finished the sentence for him.

"Ino," yelled Shikamaru, scurring over to her and pulled her up."What the hell happened?"

"Lots of little stars," muttered Ino, her eyes half-closed.

"Looks like it's true that girls are more aggressive than boys," Sasuke informed picking Sakura up," do you think that they need medical treatment?"

Sakura opened on eyes and when she saw who was holding her, she jumped off immediately.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I...wait a mini-mo, what happened?"

"I should ask you that, but anyway, errrr," Sasuke tried to find the right answer."TenTen went berserk and well, she...I don't know what happened, all I saw when I entered this room, was TenTen standing over you while you and Ino was kinda, well, slumped on the floor."

"Oh right, I remembered, TenTen knocked me on the floor."

…

"And the reason?"

Sakura was about to say it when TenTen clapped her mouth.

"Nothing, it's nothing at all," she said hurryingly.

"Clearly a lie," thought Neji.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, "Ino, wake upppppppppp." He yelled shaking her as hard as she could. Ino woke up, saw Shikamaru's face was two inches from her's and freak out.

"Arrgh," she screamed.

Shikamaru who have no being expecting to hear that got shock too.

"Arrrrgh!"

And he scared Neji.

"Arrrrrrgh."

Who shocked Akumaru.

"Woooooooooof."

Who scared his owner.

"Arrrrrrrgh."

And passed the baton to Sasuke.

"Arrrrrrrgh."

Who dropped Sakura and shocked her.

"Oooouch."

Who shocked Hinata a lot.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGH."

In a few minutes, everyone was screaming.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

TenTen decided to take hold of the situation.

"SHUT UUUUUP!"

...

Blush

Sign

Roll

Gasp

Sign

Woof

Grumble

Giggle

Twitch

You would too if you are spending a sleepover with your crush in the same house and you are acting as if nothing's wrong and they are nothing special.

Gos, this is some sleepover.

Hey guys, no, don't ignore this part. I have something important to tell you for real. SunshineGirl09 is one of my favourite authors. She's really good and she write NejiTen fanfics. My favourite Sunshine story is Unexpected Happening where Neji and TenTen have to share a room together in a boarding school because they thought TenTen was a boy. Check it out if you got time, see you soon!

Mythical782


	4. Meeting with the Inners

Chapter 3

_'Flashback'_

_Hinata came running into the room._

_"What's the, where's the popcorn and the movie," asked Sakura confused._

_Hinata puffed for a couple of moments and managed to say," TenTen, you like Neji right?"_

_There was silence._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, TENTEN LIKE NEJI!" yelled Ino._

_"That's not true," yelled TenTen but she was blushing really hard._

_Everyone laughed._

_"You like Shikamaru don't you?" yelled TenTen. There was silence._

_"Well, you like Neji," Ino yelled back._

_"Cut it out you two," said Sakura frowning._

_"And you like Sasuke!" both of them yelled at the same time. There was silence again. Suddenly Sakura screamed at Ino that she's a pig, Ino screamed at Sakura that she got a large forehead, TenTen screamed at both of them that they were hopeless. Then Ino yelled at TenTen that Neji would never like him and Sakura yelled at TenTen threatening to tell Neji that she like him. Suddenly they were all yelling at the same time that no one can hear what they are saying which was probably a good thing since that they might be saying really, well, rude stuff._

_Suddenly TenTen jumped on Ino, Ino jumped at Sakura and Sakura jumped at TenTen, all at the same time, so all of them went crashing to the ground. Hinata didn't see the rest of the scene because she ran away to the kitchen again avoiding to be killed. Smart girl._

_'End of Flashback'_

"You know," muttered Sasuke."We should see whats going on."

"Why,"the others all said at the same time.

"Its too troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"I don't think we should get in the girl's way," Neji said, going back to his book.

...

"What your excuse," Sasuke suddenly attacked the defenseless Kiba.

"Um...er...What if theres something really embarrassing happening," the words jump out before Kiba can catch them. Making all the others imagine the most embarrassing thing that could be happening.

Nosebleed

Nosebleed

Nosebleed

Smirk

Glare

Glare

Glare

"What?" Kiba said innocently

"What are..." Shikamaru started.

"you smirking..." Sasuke added.

"at, Kiba?" Neji ended.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'T HELP IT, YOU THREE LOOK SO HALIRIOUS WITH THE NOSEBLEED WHEN IT SHOULD BE ME WITH A NOSEBLEED," Kiba laughed."WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING ABOUT? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up, Kiba," snarled Neji.

"Yeah shut up," Sasuke added.

"You shut up," snarled Neji, again.

"Why are you telling me to shut up," Sasuke snarled back." In case you are too stupid to notice, I'm on your side. You dobe."

"What did you just call me?!"

"You idiot, you moron, you stupid long hair Hyuuga, you are the most stupidest idiot I ever meet."

"Well you have the most stupidest hair style ever. That why Sakura doesn't like you, Chicken-butt Uchiha."

"My hair isn't a chicken butt."

"Um... Isn't this joke going to far?" Shikamaru butted in.

"Shut up, Pineapple Head," both of they yelled.

"Hey, what was that?!" Shikamaru yelled." What did I do? All I did was trying to break up your stupid fight."

"Well we don't need to you to do that so get lost."

"What?! I was only trying to help," Shikamaru started yelling.

"We don't need your help," Sasuke yelled.

"Don't call us we!" yelled Neji."I not done with you yet, Uchiha."

"Shut up, stupid," yelled Shikamaru.

"What? You shut up," snarled Sasuke."

"What did you call me?!"

"Hey you three, calm down," yelled Kiba.

"You shut up," the three yelled back.

"What was that, moron trio?! Kiba shouted.

"What?!We aren't moron trio," Sasuke shouted back.

"I told you stop calling us we, Chicken butt," Neji snarled.

"Oi, stop ignoring me," yelled Shikamaru.

"And me," added Kiba.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Neji.

"What?!" the others shouted back.

A the same time, they all jump at each other causing them to land on the floor and start wrestling.

Hinata signed, Sakura-chan and the others are fighting. 'I hope they are okay.' Suddenly she heard a crash and some very angry yells. She dropped her coffee and ran outside.

Hinata ran out just in time just to see Neji and the others wrestling on the ground.

"Da dada, look this way, introducing, the peacemaker of this house," yelled inner Hinata.

"Neji nii-san, Kiba-san, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san, please stop," squeaked Hinata. However the boys were to busy punching each other to notice Hinata, and before Hinata know it, she was knocked in to the fight.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" squeaked Hinata.

"Let go, let go, let go, HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP,"yelled Hinata as loud as she can. Suddenly all the boys stopped.

"Did someone just said help?" said Shikamaru not daring to look down.

"I think that someone did," said Sasuke also not daring to look down.

"I think's it's Hinata," said Neji also not daring to look down.

"You think so," said Kiba, also not daring to look down.

They looked down at the exactly same time. There was Hinata, covered with bruises.

"Whoops," muttered Sasuke.

Kiba knocked all of the boys away and pulled Hinata gently to her feet. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine, K-K-Kiba-san," she stammered, her eyesight going woozy as she tried to stand up.

"Double whoops," mutter Neji.

"I gotta go," said Hinata heading towards her bedroom, stumbling.

"Speaking of bedroom, do you think we should separate the girls?"

"We should, come on."

Hinata turned around quickly.

"No, it's okay, I..."

"Come on," said Sasuke pushing pass her.

'If Sakura-chan and the others knock me down, my life is officially over,' thought Hinata as she stepped in to the room with the boys.

TenTen was officially the best at of all of them, and she beat them in about 2 seconds. Before she know it, Sakura and Ino was slumped on the ground, half unconscious.

The others entered the room.

"What the hell..." said Sasuke entering the room, he saw Sakura and Ino slumped on the floor and TenTen standing over them triumphantly.

"Happened here?" Neji finished the sentence for him.

"Ino," yelled Shikamaru, scurring over to her and pulled her up."What the hell happened?"

"Lots of little stars," muttered Ino, her eyes half-closed.

"Looks like it's true that girls are more aggressive than boys," Sasuke informed picking Sakura up," do you think that they need medical treatment?"

Sakura opened on eyes and when she saw who was holding her, she jumped off immediately.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I...wait a mini-mo, what happened?"

"I should ask you that, but anyway, errrr," Sasuke tried to find the right answer."TenTen went berserk and well, she...I don't know what happened, all I saw when I entered this room, was TenTen standing over you while you and Ino was kinda, well, slumped on the floor."

"Oh right, I remembered, TenTen knocked me on the floor."

…

"And the reason?"

Sakura was about to say it when TenTen clapped her mouth.

"Nothing, it's nothing at all," she said hurryingly.

"Clearly a lie," thought Neji.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, "Ino, wake upppppppppp." He yelled shaking her as hard as she could. Ino woke up, saw Shikamaru's face was two inches from her's and freak out.

"Arrgh," she screamed.

Shikamaru who have no being expecting to hear that got shock too.

"Arrrrgh!"

And he scared Neji.

"Arrrrrrgh."

Who shocked Akumaru.

"Woooooooooof."

Who scared his owner.

"Arrrrrrrgh."

And passed the baton to Sasuke.

"Arrrrrrrgh."

Who dropped Sakura and shocked her.

"Oooouch."

Who shocked Hinata a lot.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGH."

In a few minutes, everyone was screaming.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

TenTen decided to take hold of the situation.

"SHUT UUUUUP!"

...

Blush

Sign

Roll

Gasp

Sign

Woof

Grumble

Giggle

Twitch

You would too if you are spending a sleepover with your crush in the same house and you are acting as if nothing's wrong and they are nothing special.

Gos, this is some sleepover.

Hey guys, no, don't ignore this part. I have something important to tell you for real. SunshineGirl09 is one of my favourite authors. She's really good and she write NejiTen fanfics. My favourite Sunshine story is Unexpected Happening where Neji and TenTen have to share a room together in a boarding school because they thought TenTen was a boy. Check it out if you got time, see you soon!

Mythical782


End file.
